vampyric love
by kaname10197
Summary: based from vampire knight


It didn't have to end this way at all. I remember seeing them for the last time then people freaking out as I stood there not knowing what to do. I was 3 at the age now I am 17 years old. I go to high school, and I don't like to cause trouble. I am in love with art and music but there is only one man. Any time I am around him I feel nervice, I blush, my heart speeds up. I wish he knew but he is always with friends or at band practice but who knows.

Chapter 1

"UNCLE!" I said

"What sapheria?" he said groaning trying not be wake up fully so when I left he could go back to sleep.

"I need lunch money" I said with a sigh.

"Go to my safe take out forty dollars ok" he yelled at me. I ran up stairs and did what eh said and walked out to go to my bus but there was a car in my drive ways it was my friend Cameron.

"Hey want to ride to school but before we go since it is sophomore testing want to go to breakfast with me?" he said with a smile.

"Ok as long as you will let me pay this time" I laughed.

"Of course." He said with a grin and opened the door. When I got into the car he turned on 94.1 and blasted music. Like me I turned it down and he reached to turn it up and are hands touched. I blushed and pulled back.

"Aw you are blushing Sapheria it's so cute" he said looking at me. I blushed more and looked down.

"Cam you know you make me blush" I said almost giggling.

"Of coarse I do…and I want to admit to why I do that to you." He said adorably.

"And what might that be Cam?" I said teasingly.

"Well I like you…A lot" he said blushing/

"You do? I didn't think you liked me I thought you liked sapphire my sister…" I said actually liking this.

"No I like you and….well…will you go out with me?" he asked.

"YES!" I said. He held my hand as he drove he saw his band mates at mc Donald's as we went in he ran up to the,.

"HEY GUYS! This is my GIRL FRIEND SAPHERIA!" he said and hugged me. Chris looked over at me and chuckled.

"Well she is cute and smart you two will be good for each other." He said.

"Well I hope CHRIS!" I said.

"Baby want to order with me then we can talk well we eat." Cameron said smiling at me still holding my hand.

"Yes that's a good idea." I said. We went to the counter and ordered are food it came quick and we sat down together and Chris came over to join us as we had are food. When we finished Cameron duped off the tray and helped me up.

"Love…" he said and put his hand to my cheek.

"That man that hurt you so...I won't let him hurt you anymore I promise, I Love you more then any one else in the world and I don't want you to get hurt I love you so much Sapheria" he leaned down and kissed me blushing I kissed back. I blushed as he pulled away.

"I wont let him affect my life any more I have you now and I never want to leave you I never do I don't want to say good bye I want to sleep with you to watch the stars ever night spend every second with you." I said admitting that I am in total love with him.

"I will never leave you baby" he said holding me close to him in his arms I felt safe and I didn't want to let go.

Chapter 2

Cameron and I didn't leave each others side for a year but things started to change people started talking about him.

"Baby you know I wouldn't do it!" he pleaded tears rolling down his eyes.

"Then prove it Cameron!" I screamed. He looked at me his pure white fangs showing his skin pale I looked away.

"I did that to you!" I said holding my head. Cameron kissed me as I gripped his arm.

"Sapheria I love you please don't let them pull you in" he said as I looked into his eyes.

"Im sorry for yelling at you…" I said feeling bad.

"Baby its ok." He said holding me close I saw my ex and growled as Cameron held me closer.

"Only a little but longer until we get to go Minneapolis to are school for college, it will be ok." He said, his voice calming me down.

"I know it's just I want to leave right now…" I said.

"I know you do..." he said playing with my hair.

"Cameron what I f some thing hurts you?" I said

"I will be ok baby we left Romania and no one followed us." He said

"Well I just hope your right." I said. He cradled me in his arms as the sun set came and it because dark outside. He held me close and looked into my eyes, and kissed me again.

I fell asleep in his arms and then my alarm clock went off and he was gone.

"CAMERON?" I said, there was no answer. I looked around the apartment and he was no where to be found, but I found his necklace on the floor, the one that his mom gave him before she died. He wouldn't go any where without that on so something wasn't right. I called the police they came.

"so Sapheria is it?" he officer said.

"yes" I said.

"Well we searched the who perimeter we found some foot prints that were not identified in American but in Romania. Its some type or half man half demon it says matches the print." He said

"I knew it was after him…" I said

"Well we got the videos from the outside camera and you might want to watch this." He said grabbing his laptob and pressing play on the video.

It showed cameron's neck all ripped up being dragger by his arms outside his wrists bleeding he was out cold.

"Sir is there anything that can lead us to where they went?" I asked.

"Well the cameria was over here." He leaded me to the far cameria in the front of the bulding and there was no blood like there was in the camera.

"Where is the blood?" I asked

"when we got here it was like this, there was no blood until we got are UV lights and we saw it." He said as he look out the UV light and I saw puddles of blood.

"when did you go to sleep Sapheria?" he sasked me.

"about two." I said

"so this thing came within a time spand of two in the morning to five in the morning." He said taking notes.

"What were you feeling before you went to bed?" he asked.

"I felt like something was watching us and following us since we left Romania because that's where his mom lives and his mom was on her death bed and I have felt since then that something wasn't right." I said. The officer was righting all of this down.

"Was there a man ever folling you since her death?" he asked. I thought about it and remembered a man.

"yes a strange man that always needed to be acompinied by this women." I said. The officer took out a picture of this man and a women.

"are these the people?" he asked.

"yes" I said.

"well they are ceral murderers in Romania and they are being looked for." He said.

"But why would they take Cameron?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. I groaned.

"well this is all we have for now mam I will keep in touch with you if we find anything new." He said and got into his police car and drove off.

Chapter 3

I looked at everything pointing to why they would do this to Cameron and not me. I was the one who was the princess not Cameron…but why him?

Chris called me. "Her Sapheria" he said.

"Hey…"I said back.

"You ok Sapheria?" he asked me.

"im ok…I just want to find him." I said

"I know and I know you will be the one to find him." He said

"yep…" I said.

"Remember what Cameron always said…follow your heart." Chris said.

"WAIT! If I follow my heart I could find him," I said

"yes that's what he is telling you, Cameron wasn't dumb at all was he." He laughed.


End file.
